


Hold My Hand

by madlysanecatlady



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, spcreek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: (Just after Craig x Tweek.) In which Tweek asks Craig what this all means.





	Hold My Hand

They walked together in silence for a bit until they made their way to Stark’s Pond, where Craig gestured for them to sit on the bench facing the water. Tweek sat next to Craig, their hands still linked, feeling an odd sense of calm settled over him, even as he knew this whole situation _should_ by all rights have him breaking down into a twitching, terrified mess.

‘Craig?’ Tweek took a deep breath, surprised at how easy it seemed to be for once. ‘Did you change your mind about making the town feel better?’

‘I don’t give a fuck what the town wants,’ Craig rolled his eyes. ‘You know I never did. Why would I start now?’

‘Th-then what is this about?’ Tweek’s hand twitched as he held up their still-linked hands. ‘No one’s here to see, so… so what does this mean?’

Craig shrugged. ‘It means I know what will make me feel better now. I know how you can make what’s hurting me better.’

‘H-how?’

‘Hold my hand,’ Craig said simply.

‘B-but – but you said you’re not gay!’ Tweek said after a minute. ‘You told me to go be gay with someone else! But I don’t _want_ to!’

Craig sighed. ‘I lied, ok? I was scared. But I… I _am_ gay, Tweek. And I like you.’

‘You _do_?’ Tweek was shocked into stillness.

‘Yeah, I do,’ Craig smiled slightly. ‘So…’

‘So now what?’ Tweek asked after a beat, looking down at their hands.

‘Well, I guess… you tell me if you like me back,’ Craig looked, well, Craig looked nervous. Tweek stared at him for a minute, completely dumbfounded. He had _never_ seen Craig nervous before. Really, he had never seen Craig exhibit much emotion at all before. He really didn’t know what to make of that. He really didn’t know what to do, other than answer Craig.

‘Wh-what if I do like you back?’ he asked after a minute. ‘What do I do, Craig?’

Craig smiled. ‘You can just hold my hand.’

So Tweek did. He sat on that bench next to Craig, feeling the calmest he could ever remember feeling in his life, simply holding Craig’s hand.


End file.
